powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Mission 41: The Thief Pink Buster!
is the 41st episode of Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters. Synopsis When a new Messiah Card is found in a painting worth 10 million yen, the Energy Management Center tries to get it, but the owner will not part with the painting. However, it is stolen by a mysterious thief calling herself "Pink Buster", and Hiromu chases after her to retrieve the card, but must instead protect Pink Buster from Vaglass's attacks. Plot Alerted to a Messiah Card, the Go-Busters learn it has ended up in the hands of a man in the Akechi district who has locked it away in a safe and will give it to them for 10 million yen. However, a mysterious girl appears and steals Messiah Card 10 before leaving as quickly as she arrived, leaving behind her calling card that reads "Thief Pink Buster". The Go-Busters pursue, with Pink Buster eluding them before Buglers appear. As the Go-Busters deal with the Buglers, with Red Buster pleading with Pink Buster to give them the Messiah Card, Pink Buster sees all the Buglers arrive and she runs off with Red Buster in pursuit. As dawn breaks, Red Buster loses sight of Pink Buster as a young woman passes by him. Later, while getting intel on Pink Buster, the Go-Busters are alerted to a new Messiah Metaloid emerging in the Akechi district. As the others find Loupeloid as the man who had the Messiah Card is giving away his things, Hiromu is confronted by Pink Buster as he discovers she is the woman he saw before: Reika Saotome. Taking his Morphin Brace, Pink Buster forces Hiromu to help her with a job with the promise that she will give it back to him along with what appears to be Messiah Card 10. Hiromu reluctantly agrees and follows Pink Buster to the Mitsuyama district after visiting various places, and he eventually realizes that Reika is using him to lure in the Messiah Metaloid. Upon confronting her about it, Reika reveals that all she wants to do is to set things right after her theft. By then, Loupeloid arrives at their location and Reika returns the Morphin Brace to Hiromu so he may do battle. With Pink Buster providing back up, Red Buster takes out several Buglers while taking a hit from meant for Pink Buster. Once Blue Buster and Yellow Buster arrive, with Red Buster having Pink Buster promise to give up thieving, the Go-Busters assume their Powered Custom mode to defeat Loupeloid while Buster Hercules and Tategami Lioh destroy the Loupezord. Later, Hiromu gets a letter from Pink Buster that states she cannot honor her promise not to continue her life of crime as she intends to steal his heart. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * , : Guest Cast * : * : *Collector: *Art Merchant: *Woman: Songs *'OP': Morphin'! Movin'! Buster Ship! *'ED': Kizuna ~ Go-Busters! Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside Kamen Rider Wizard episode 13, Heir to the Dream. *'Viewership': 4.4% *It is ironic that the forty-first episode of Go-Busters features a "Pink Buster" seeing as how the forty-first episode of the previous series was focused on that Sentai's official pink.` *When LoupeZord stole SJ-05 from Buster Hercules, reducing to Go Buster Beet, it's face remained as Buster Hercules'. *Enter and Escape do not appear in the episode. DVD/Blu-ray releases Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters Volume 11 features episodes 41-45: Mission 41: The Thief Pink Buster!, Mission 42: Attack! To the Inside of the Megazord, Mission 43: Christmas Determination, Mission 44: Christmas Eve - Time to Finish Our Mission and Mission 45: Happy New Year! A Small Formidable Enemy Returns. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/go-bus.html Go-Busters DVD Vol 11.jpg|''Go-Busters'' Volume 11, DVD cover Go-Busters Blu-ray Vol 11.jpg|''Go-Busters'' Volume 11, Blu-ray cover See Also References External links *TV Asahi's official preview for ｢怪盗ピンクバスター！｣ *Toei TV's official episode guide for ｢怪盗ピンクバスター！｣ Category:Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters Category:Sentai episodes Category:New Sentai Ranger Episode